Twice Told Tale of Panties
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Season 12's Normal Ending Epilogue in a Nutshell. Kazuki and Enju are suing each other for what happened that day, moments after the Sports Fest, the visit to Akari's, and being kidnapped by bikers. However, both sides of the story seemed a little upsetting, but someone dives in to save them both. Rated T for mild sexual content.


**_Disclaimer: _**_For "Moé Ninja Girls" fans out there, this takes place after Season 12. Spoilers ahead._

* * *

At a courtroom, girls were arguing with a boy in a white shirt and brown hair, as he was arguing back at them.

"YOU HENTAI!"

"HOW AM I A HENTAI?!"

"YOU WAVE PANTIES AROUND! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

The four girls are yelling at him, while he was yelling back at them. The judge, a man in a black robe and gray hair, banged his gavel and announced, "ORDER! **ORDER! **ALL OF YOU! SILENCE!"

The bailiff in beige separated them. They stopped, as the judge said, "Mr. Araya, Miss Saion-Ji, sit down! The rest of you, sit down where you belong! And don't interfere again!"

The other three girls went to the bleachers, as Kazuki & Enju, a girl with long black hair and a white summer dress, sat on opposite ends of the judge's bench.

"Mr. Araya," he said to him, "You are charged by Miss Saion-Ji, for objectification towards Miss Saion-Ji and the rest of your classmates."

"Objectification?!" A girl in silver hair, in a white blouse and black shorts, cried.

A girl in green hair, a light tan shirt and shorts, and a tan scarf, called, "He's a lowdown pervert!"

Another girl in an orange top with a yellow sports bra and denim shorts added, "He should be punished for his perverted actions!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**"QUIET!" Enju roared, banging the judge's gavel.

The judge added, "This other charge, towards _you_, Miss Saion-Ji – _Defamation of Mr. Araya's character and affections_."

"DEFAMATION?!" Enju cried, "WHAT DID I DO?"

Kazuki said, "You kept hurting me, without explaining! And I'll take you, hook, line, and sinker!"

Enju barked, "I can't believe you! After everything we've been through?"

He banged the gavel, "ENOUGH! And no more arguments. We'll continue the testimony. You two are suing each other, because of what happened to you, Mr. Araya."

The judge held up a clear bag with two pairs of panties inside. Nanao & Yamabuki blushed, as the judge explained, "And it all started with these… These are underwear, belonging to Miss Nanao Kashima and Miss Yamabuki Suou. Mr. Araya, please explain _your _side of the story…"

Nanao barked, "You tell the judge about this, I'm never speaking to you again!"

The judge roared, "ORDER!"

Nanao squeaked, "Yes, sir…"

Kazuki said, "I'll be glad to. Enju and Ricka punished me for no good reason!"

"YOU HAD A GOOD REASON!" Enju yelled, "You waved your panties like a crazy hentai!"

He stated, "PLEASE! Let me explain fully!" He added, "And it was all Enju's fault!"

"WAS NOT! You were the one who wanted panties!"

He explained to the judge, "I'll explain what happened that day, your honor."

He explained his story, completely to the judge:  
"_It all started at the Mizaki School Sports Fest. Our class won the Sports Fest, and we all decided to celebrate. Of course, after the moment we had, I promised Nanao & Yamabuki to take them somewhere, after that. Anyways, we were at Akari Hanao's house, and we were playing a party video game together. After that, we decided to head back to the dorms, and some bikers came in and grabbed all four of us away. Those four people were myself, Johnny, Nanao, & Yamabuki. Those bikers were fanboys of our dearly departed friend, Tengge Yomoda. Well, after that, I decided to use my ninjutsu skills to get us out of this sticky situation. So we used logs of ourselves to escape the bikers. The trouble was, it worked only on the girls and myself. Johnny wasn't so lucky._"

Enju called, "Objection!" She said, "Your honor, that's not how it went!"

Kazuki said, "I am getting to the point! Please don't interrupt me!"

The judge said, "Overruled. Mr. Araya, continue. But get to the point."

Enju added, "Your honor, before he continues, if it pleases the court, should he explain fully of _why _he used ninjutsu? How do we know he's not a _professional ninja_?"

Kazuki gulped, as the judge said, "Mr. Araya, the request is granted. Kindly explain to the court why you used this _ninjutsu_."

He explained in a fib, "Oh, we're professional ninja actors, who also go to high school. We happen to on real-life ninjutsu, using special effects… and we had to test out our abilities, in play."

Nanao nodded, "Smooth. They're hiding their identities. Smart thinking."

Kazuki continued, "Anyway… after that, I had a run-in with Enju and the others, along with a panty-less Nanao & Yamabuki. See, what happened was that my Dummy Jutsu was workable, sadly it got these panties, right here."

Yamabuki blushed, "It was a calculated mistake."

Kazuki added, "After that, I explained to the girls, but they gave me the stink-eye, and ran off to go get the panties from the Tengge Fan Club, the bikers in-question. After that, I used stealth to grab those panties, and returned them to Nanao & Yamabuki, safe and sound…" he roared, "but that was **_AFTER _**THIS UNGRATEFUL NINJA GIRL ATTACKED ME!"

Enju roared, "I HAD TO ATTACK YOU! YOU GRABBED PANTIES, AND YOU DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!"

He stated, "Your honor, they didn't believe me! Nanao & Yamabuki told them everything, and they didn't care! That's why it's HER FAULT!"

Enju roared, "OOOOOH! YOU JERK! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WENT DOWN!"

Ricka called, "Where's proof?"

Nanao said, "We can testify for him. We were there!" She blushed, "But I can't defend a pervert like him!"

The judge called, "ORDER! Miss Saion-Ji, perhaps we should hear _your _side of the story."

Enju said, "Yes, your honor… Perhaps maybe you need to be taught a lesson, you hentai!"

He roared, "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?"

The judge called, "ENOUGH! One more argument, and I'll find you in contempt of court!" He said to Enju, "Miss Saion-Ji, proceed."

Enju explained the story, in her point of view:  
"_Well, as Kazuki said, we were celebrating our win at Akari's house, playing a video game. However, Akari's mother and Miss Zina barged in, and we did some karaoke, after that… but we stormed out, before the singing continued on. After that, we left Akari's house and went to our dorms. And as Kazuki said, he used Body Switching Jutsu to get him, Kashima-san and Suou-san off the Tengge Fan Club… though, sorry to say what happened to Johnny…_"

Yamabuki said, "Poor guy."

Enju said, "Well, I was with Lily-san, Akari, Machiyuki-san, Myu, & Cy, as we were leaving. When Cy asked what he was doing, he was after panties. Our eyes widened, and our jaws dropped. The others were disgusted and shocked, trying to stay away from him. We were going to punish him, but then he ran away. I could tell, since he was too perverted, up to no good."

The judge said, "What happened next, after he blurted out that he was getting panties?"

Enju said, "Well, we waited. He got the panties back… and…"

_Kazuki panted, running with panties in his hands, "I got them! I got their panties back! I can explain…"_

_Enju said, "I understand…"_

_"Then you believe me?"_

_"I believe you're A NO-GOOD DIRTY HENTAI!"_

**_CRACK! ZAP!  
_**_"YEOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"_

Enju explained, "After that, Machiyuki-san and I did our punishment to Kazuki, for being a dirty lecherous hentai. And yet, he remains in his _pervert tomb_, clutching the panties in his hand."

Nanao sighed, "How unfortunate of you."

Enju concluded, "And that's _exactly _what happened."

The judge said, "I believe I have heard enough. Mr. Araya, you were charged with objectification, after you claimed to have grabbed Nanao & Yamabuki's underwear, after your Body Switching Jutsu was a dud. And then you got them back, and got your punishments from them."

Kazuki said, "And all these losers did was watch!"

Yamabuki cried, "You reaped what you've sewn!"

The judge said, "And you, Miss Saion-Ji, you punish him, without a proper explaination. But since he's just a mere pervert-."

The bailiff appeared and whispered into the judge's ear. The judge responded, "Before I make a final verdict, I'm told that we have an expert witness who saw everything, during the underwear incident, on the day in-question."

Kazuki smiled, "Lily… She's going to testify for me."

Enju barked, "NO! She's testifying for me, not a dirty pig like you! Hentai!"

The judge announced, "Bailiff, send him in."

They gasped, "HIM?!"

The others cried, "HIM?!"

A boy in tan skin, pink shirt, and blonde hair, approached the bench.

"J-J-Johnny?!" Kazuki cried.

Yamabuki whimpered, "Crap… He was with us, during the incident."

The judge said, "State your name, Kid."

Johnny said, "John Spicer. I'm Kazuki & Enju's club mate in the Ninja Seeking Club."

"Are you a ninja actor, too, Mr. Spencer?"

"No, sir."

"Mr. Spencer, you were there, when the bikers kidnapped you, and that Kazuki was getting panties. Is that correct?"

"Correct, your honor." Johnny said, "But you see, it happened during the end of our karaoke trip in Akari's house."

"Please tell your side of the story." The judge said.

Enju & Kazuki roared, "OBJECTION!"

Johnny cried, "NO! Let me speak, for once! I have a right to speak, and to say the truth about what happened!"

Nanao said, "Let him speak."

Yamabuki added, "I want to hear _his _side of the story…" and then stifled her chuckles.

The judge said, "Objection overruled, and request granted. Mr. Spicer, kindly tell the court what happened with Mr. Araya & his lady friends."

He explained in _his _point of view:  
"We were all going home, after the sirens' singing, meaning bad karaoke, and I wanted to take the others to someplace _I _wanted to go. However, I ran into some trouble, and the Tengge Fan Club bikers grabbed us… Kazuki used his Body Jutsu technique and saved the girls, but not me!  
Anyways, while I was celebrating with the Tengge Fan Club, against my own will, Kazuki came and saved me… or so I thought…"

_Kazuki panted, as he said, "Sorry, Johnny, no time. I got what I needed! See you later!"_

_He ran off with the panties, as Johnny wailed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Johnny continued, "I bawled, knowing that my own bro didn't save me. Before the Fan Club guys came back, I leaped off, and followed him. Kazuki wasn't saving me, he wanted to grab the panties off of those wooden dolls. But why? I was curious. I realized that I should have jumped off, before these guys would come back and get me."

Enju gasped, "Eh?"

Nanao blushed, "Oh… I get it…"

Johnny continued on, "When I arrived at the riverbed, the damage was already done. Enju, Ricka, Nanao, & Yamabuki punished him. Enju zaps him with lightning…"

**_ZAP!  
_**_"YEOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"_

"Ricka freezes him into an ice casket!"

_"Death to deviants!" Ricka roared, as she froze Kazuki into a block of ice._

"And all the while, Enju & Ricka insulted them… and Nanao & Yamabuki did nothing. NOTHING!"

The girls were shocked, as the judge asked, "What did they say?"

Johnny said, "Cold-blooded words… I didn't care if he grabbed their panties, anyways. He deserved it for NOT saving me, and explaining what happened! But I did! Yamabuki told me everything, after that, while Kazuki's in a cryogenic sleep, with Yamabuki & Nanao's panties in his hand."

The judge barked, "What _did _these girls _say_, Mr. Spencer?"

Johnny sobbed, "Terrible things…"

_Enju barked, after Kazuki was punished, "You hentai…"_

_Ricka said, "Pervert. He shall rest."_

_Yamabuki grinned, "Sweet dreams."_

_Nanao said, in disgust, "How unfortunate of him."_

Nanao wept, "IT'S A LIE!"

Enju growled, "John-san… you…"

The judge banged the gavel, as Johnny wept, "And that's the whole story, your honor. So help me!"

The judge said, "Mr. Spencer, that'll be all. Sit down."

Johnny went to his seat, as the judge continued, "Well, I believe that we had everything all written down. Mr. Araya, Miss Saion-Ji, you two are charged with defamation of character and objectification to another. You two please stand up, as I make a proper verdict."

He explained, "Now, before I reach a verdict, I believe the stories that we are told all make sense. And yes, it fits perfectly towards this crime of _defamation_, _objectification_, and worst of all, _perversion in the first degree_. We begin with Mr. Araya's point of view. He says that he was using his ninjutsu ability, from a ninja show, to switch the girls out from being hostages of a bunch of bikers, and mess up, leaving only their undergarments on wooden effigies, and rescued them. In the process, he not only gets punished for it, without a proper explanation, Mr. Spencer was also a victim of this, not being rescued by Mr. Araya."

Johnny sobbed, "I know…"

Kazuki huffed, "Thanks a lot, _buddy_…"

The judge continued, "However, Miss Saion-Ji, along with Miss Machiyuki, attacked him, without Mr. Araya giving a reason why he grabbed the panties. I agree with your fair play on punishing him, while he was waving underwear around, like a born perverted dog. But when you punished him, without giving him a chance to explain his story, you violated his character _and _his trust in such fair play. And that goes for Miss Machiyuki, Miss Kashima, and Miss Suou. Mr. Spencer, your words moved me, as your story connects to everything. And for all of you here, responsible for Mr. Araya's defamation of his character, I implore you, if you are to deal fairly with him, I'm sure he will NOT stand on the wrong side of Judge's bench.  
Mr. Araya, you were waving these _panties, _as you call them, around, blurting out you wanted these panties, when in reality you were doing a good deed, recovering those that you foolishly misused your abilities, and brought them back."

He turned to the girls, "Miss Saion-Ji, since you and Miss Machiyuki punished him, for something he was doing, out of fairness and good deed, along with the girls that were with you, during the moment of perversion in the first degree by Mr. Araya, and you two, Miss Kashima and Miss Suou, without even explaining to them what and why he did it, and doing nothing to defend him, I am _ashamed_ of each and every one of you."

Yamabuki gasped, "Wha-? WHAT?"

Nanao sobbed, "So am I… I'm so ashamed."

Ricka shouted, "Objection! Pervert he is!"

Enju cried, "He's a dirty hentai, wanting panties!"

"What Mr. Araya was doing, he was only trying to make a good deed. Dirty or not, he was only trying to recover something that these two girls lost. Pervert or no pervert, this boy was doing a proper good deed, and yet each of you are held responsible for not letting him explain. While he is guilty of treating you girls as his playthings, you girls are even guiltier than him, for not giving him the time and place to give him his explanation of his sick and perverted plans, despite that he was only recovering the underwear of these two girls."

He banged the gavel, as he announced, "I find in favor of Mr. Kazuki Araya. Case dismissed!"

A hush was heard around the courtroom, as everyone was shocked.

Johnny gasped, "Wha-? What happened?"

Yamabuki sobbed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kazuki asked, "I… I won?"

Johnny laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA!" And he hugged Kazuki, "I knew you wouldn't be that cold."

Johnny smiled, as Kazuki laughed, "Oh, my god! Johnny, you're a lifesaver! Sorry I didn't save you back there."

Enju roared, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WHY DID YOU BLAME US FOR SOMETHING _HE _DID!"

Yamabuki shouted, "RETRIAL! RETRIAL!"

Ricka and Nanao bawled, "WE'RE GOING TO JAIL!"

The judge said, "NO! You girls are not going to jail. I'm going to give each of you a warning. From now on, when he does something dirty and perverted, let him explain what and why he did it, or what he's about to do, and not jump to any conclusions that lead to him being beaten up… or, in this case, zapped and frozen in a punishment tomb.  
And as for you, Mr. Araya… the next time you decide to become perverted, please don't. I want you to control your perverted urges, from now on! And keep your hands to yourself!"

He banged the gavel, as he concluded, "Bailiff, escort them from the courtroom. You are all free to go."

Enju was relieved, as she said, "Yes, your honor. Thank you."

Kazuki nodded, "Thank you, your honor."

They were escorted out of the building, relieved and happy, as Kazuki won the case, though everyone won, because there were no ramifications.

Nanao huffed, "Unfair, that's what it is…"

Ricka added, "Ditto. Unfair."

* * *

That afternoon, the girls were outside the riverbank, as Kazuki smiled, "Johnny, you saved my hide, after I was caught being treated like a pervert."

Johnny said, "Well, the minute I learned why you stole panties from the dummies, I felt crooked inside. I wanted to do something for myself, and I fled from those bikers… Though, after that, I ran away, seeing these girls' eyes."

Enju pouted, "I'm sorry…" she said to him, "Kazuki, please forgive me. I had no idea. The minute you said _panties_, my mind went black, and I wanted to stay away from your perverted thoughts."

Nanao blushed, "Yeah… We're to blame for not telling you, sooner."

Yamabuki said, "Yeah. Kazuki, we're sorry."

Ricka huffed, "Still hentai. But forgive you, anyways."

Enju glared at him, "But the next time… you try to act perverted, watch yourself."

Kazuki smiled, "Oh, yes, I will. But I can't promise that."

Enju smirked, "I knew you'd say that; since it _happens_, all the time."

She then sparked up and yelled, "But that doesn't mean you get to flail panties around, like that, you hentai!"

She fired at him, but he avoided the lightning. He pleaded, "Come now! You girls lost! You were charged for defamation of my character!"

Enju said, "Well, I'm still angry! I wanna punish someone for making you experience your worst moment, because you're the worst of the worst!"

She sparked up, as she glared at Nanao and Yamabuki, "Suou-san… Kashima-san…"

Yamabuki asked, "Uh… why are you staring at us, fam?"

Nanao sobbed, "Come on, we apologized!"

Ricka yelled, "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD US, SOONER!"

Enju yelled, "Granted it's _his _fault, but you should've told us, anyways! NO EXCUSES!"

"NO MERCY!" Ricka called.

They shouted, "GET THEM!"

Nanao & Yamabuki screamed, running away, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Enju called to the boys, "When we're done punishing them, you two are next! Stay where you are!"

Ricka barked, "So embarrassed! Unforgiveable!"

They chased after Nanao & Yamabuki, as Johnny sobbed, "Why do I get the feeling that we're about to get it, in the end?"

Kazuki thought, "Yes… … …Why?"

He narrated, as he and Johnny waited, "Well, for one thing… I'm _never _using the Body-Switching Jutsu, ever again. But hey, at least I got just rewards, and then some…"

Johnny grinned, "By the way, nice job, scoring some panties."

They high-fived, as Kazuki said, "Yeah. But let's run for it, before they decide to sprint back here."

"Way ahead of you! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Johnny bawled, as he was running.

They hightailed out, running away, avoiding the chance of being punished by Enju & Ricka. Of course, time passed, and Enju and the others forgot about the incident. Though, Enju would _force _Nanao & Yamabuki to explain to the others why Kazuki wanted panties. All was right with the world.

"I won the case." Kazuki narrated, "But it seems I'm going to lose, once Enju finds me."

However…

A girl in long brown hair, in a white and purple school uniform, was walking by the riverbed, and thought, "Eh? Like, what is that? Did those two boys say panties?" she pouted, "Hmm… grody pervs. Ah, well. Whoever they are, I hope I don't, like, run into them. Anyways, gotta bounce."

She walked off, heading to her destination.

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_For those of you who don't know, this is "Season 12's Normal Ending Epilogue" in a nutshell. This is what happened, AFTER Kazuki got punished, and seeing the WORST Normal Epilogue ever made. And since it dawned onto me, I decided to make it so that our faithful MC does NOT get punished in the end, but a message to our girls about what happens when you jump to conclusions in the wrong way.  
By the way, this story takes place, prior to Season 13, which shows Hotaru's cameo in the end of the story, and the absence of Tengge, who disappeared since Season 6 ._

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
